Minor scrapped Call of Duty 4 missions
Strike "Strike" is an abandoned campaign mission in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It never existed in any playable form. The only evidence to prove it ever existed is a file called "strike.vision", which was discovered in the game (alongside the .vision files for all other levels in the game, both multiplayer and campaign, including many abandoned missions and maps). Due to its name, it can be assumed that it is the campaign counterpart to the multiplayer map, Strike. Rivertown "Rivertown" is an abandoned campaign mission in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It never existed in any playable form. The only evidence to prove it ever existed is a file called "rivertown.str", present in the game's mod tools under the directory, "raw/english/localizedstrings." The string file contains a few handles from Parabolic's string file, suggesting it was either an early version of Parabolic, or built off of it. Zipline "Zipline" is an abandoned campaign mission in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The only evidence in the game to prove it ever existed is a file called "zipline.str", present in the game's mod tools under the directory "raw/english/localizedstrings." The string file itself is completely empty contains only a placeholder handle meaning that the level was probably replaced with Blackout before much, if any, scripting was done. In the game's level editor, prefabs from a folder called "zipline" can be placed; they are mostly identical to the prefabs from Blackout and Parabolic. Textures for the intended skybox of the level are present in the game, and they were put to use serving as the skybox texture for "Blackout". It is playable in Xbox 360 pre-alpha build 290, and is virtually identical to Blackout. In this version of the script, the level would have taken place between One Shot, One Kill and The Sins of the Father. Wet Work "Wet Work" is an abandoned campaign mission in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The only evidence in the game's files to prove it ever existed is a file called "wetwork.vision", which was discovered in the game (alongside the .vision files for all other levels in the game, both multiplayer and the campaign, including many abandoned missions and maps). Despite its name, it is not the console codename for Wet Work or "Crew Expendable". Wet Work's console codename is "mp_cargoship," while "Crew Expendable"'s console codename is "cargoship," "Wetwork" is a completely different level. Art Gallery "Art Gallery" is an abandoned campaign mission in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It never existed in any playable form. Currently the only evidence of its existence is a skybox texture present in the game's mod tools called "sky_artgallery. It may have to do with the cheat "CoD Noir". Seaknight Assault "Seaknight Assault" is an abandoned campaign mission in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It is probably associated with Seaknight Defend. While no remnants of the mission remain in the final game, we can find mention of it in the MenuTest found in Xbox 360 pre-alpha builds of the game. (for example - build 253) The status given in this test, dated 30th August 2006, was that initial geometry was in the process of being built. Pursuit "Pursuit" is an abandoned campaign mission in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. While no remnants of the mission remain in the final game, it can be found playable in some Xbox 360 pre-alpha builds of the game. (for example - build 253) Chechnya Escape "Chechnya Escape" is an abandoned campaign mission in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. While no remnants of the mission remain in the final game, it can be found playable in some Xbox 360 pre-alpha builds of the game. (for example - build 253) Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Cut Single Player Levels